Bansai Ichiyanagi
Bansai Ichiyanagi (fan-translation Blaise Debeste will be used in the article) is one of the main antagonists of Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth - Prosecutor's Path) and the entire series of Ace Attorney. He served as Chief Prosecutor and Head of the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee. He frequently abused his power as Chief Prosecutor, holding black market auctions of evidence, and disposing of those who got in his way. He is also emotionally abusive towards his son, rookie-prosecutor Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (Sebastian Debeste). Biography Evidence Auctions Even when being the chief prosecutor, Blaise held secret auctions with evidence of past cases. He used masks and voice-changers to hide the true identity of the participants, including his own. He actually also took off his wig and fake beard, to be not recognized. However, it actually revealed his burn mark on his chin, though not so many people knew of it anyway. His black market auctions drew attention of photojournalist, Jack Cameron, who conducted a secret investigation. IS-7 Incident During Blaise's job as a chief prosecutor, he was reported about IS-7 Incident, specifically about the victim's body disappearance. Debeste negleted to tell about this fact to the prosecutor in charge, legendary Manfred von Karma, so the latter was forced to forge an autopsy report in order to win the trial with helf of Blaise and a doctor whom he forced to fabricate that evidence - Bonnie Young. Eventually, the disappearance of the body was discovered by the defense attorney in charge - Gregory Edgeworth, who then proved the fabrication of the report (and also false confession of the defendant who had been pressed by the police under Von Karma's instructions) in court. This ended with Manfred von Karma still winning the trial after one year, but leading to his one and only penalty from Blaise himself. This led to the cataclysmic effect, which forced many antagonist of the Ace Attorney Universe to do, what the did. Villains affected by Blaise Debeste *Manfred von Karma - after being penalized and spoiling his perfect record, he went in daze. An earthquake then went, and Von Karma went to the elevator, when it stopped. He then was accidentally shot in his shoulder by Miles Edgeworth, who threw a gun to prevent Yanni Yogi from killing his father in despair. As the elevator had opened, Manfred took the gun and killed Gregory Edgeworth, what became the DL-6 Incident and later led to Manfred von Karma's arrest as he was revealed to be the true murderer by Phoenix Wright. *Yanni Yogi - due to the DL-6 Incident, Yogi lost his lover, his status as a bailiff and everything else as his defense attorney suggested that he suffered brain damage while being stuck in the elevator. It also led to Yanni's part in Manfred von Karma's plan of revenge to Miles Edgeworth and Yogi's defense attorney, Robert Hammond, what led to Yogi's arrest, being convicted by Phoenix Wright. *Redd White - he was the one to reveal the police's attempt to learn about the murderer of DL-6 with the help of spirit medium Misty Fey. He then brought it to light, crushing the Feys and police's reputation. This case was the reason Mia Fey was investigating him in first place, and that persistence of her was the reason Redd White killed her. *April May - being an accomplice of Redd White and his secretary, she wouldn't be involved and convicted if not the DL-6 Incident in first place. *Morgan Fey - as DL-6 Incident ruined the Feys' reputation and her husband abandoned her alongside with her daughters Dahlia and Iris, Morgan grew even more angry toward her disappeared sister Misty Fey and her daughters, Mia and Maya. That was the reason she helped Mimi Miney to kill Dr. Turner Gray and incriminate Maya for this. Also, it was the reason she contacted her daughter Dahlia in cell and conducted the plot to kill Maya Fey. *Mimi Miney - with no DL-6 Incident to take place, she most probably wouldn't have an accomplice such as Morgan Fey to perform a well-detailed crime and she would most probably exposed as actual Mimi and not her deceased sister Ini. *Dahlia Hawthorne - the reason Mia Fey ever became an attorney was to explore the DL-6 Incident and find the true culpit. Due to her becoming an attorney, Dahlia was found guilty for two murders and an attempt one (on Mia's co-council, Diego Armando), and executed several years later. But the hate to Mia Fey led to Dahlia accepting the plan her mother offered, as she though that kill Mia's little sister would be painful enough for her. *Diego Armando - coming from the Dahlia Hawthorne's and Mia Fey's relations to Blaise's actions, it was the reason Dahlia was almost exposed as the murderer of her step-sister Valerye Hawthorne, so she would poison Diego and put him into coma. As he was being in it, Mia had been killed by Redd White, and, as he awoke, Dahlia was executed. So, it's indirectly the reason he went under name of Godot and was the murderer of Misty Fey, as Dahlia was planning to kill Maya. *Horace Knightley - due to his father being dead and the culpit not to be found, it led for Horace to be what he has become, though, as shown in Simon Keyes's flashbacks, Knightley actually was somewhat friendly and kind to Simon. *Patricia Roland - being the partners in crime of SS-5 Incident, Blaise set her as a prison warden. Also, the crime itself was the reason behind Patricia's paranoia, which led to her murder of Horace Knightley. *Frank Sahwit - he was an accomplice of Patricia Roland in her smuggling activity due to Sirhan Dogen threatening her. Also, he was an accomplice of her in her covering up the murder, which led him to be extended of his prison term. *Dane Gustavia - 18 years after the IS-7 Incident, which actually led to every other thing, Blaise's actions led to Gustavia nearly died of the poison trap set by Katherine Hall (adoptive daughter of IS-7's defendant, Jeff Master) to catch the true culpit of the Incident. It was when the crime was exposed. *Di-Jun Huang's Body Double - Blaise was an accomplice of his and, most probably, the one who conducted the plan and set an attempt of killing the hired assassin Sirhan Dogen. *Simon Keyes - not only the IS-7's fail to find the true culpit distorted Simon's personality, as he misleadingly grew hateful to his childhood friend Horace Knightley, but also SS-5 led him to became a paranoid person, always afraid for his life, as Blaise, Body Double and Patricia Roland were searching for him every since the SS-5 Incident's night to shut him forever. This also was the reason Simon indirectly caused those three to be taken into custody for other crimes or (in Body Double's case) dead. Trivia Category:Lawyers Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scarred Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paternal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Forgers Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Old Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Parents Category:Hypocrites Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Related to Hero Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence